


Mercurio fra le dita

by rainbowsuomi



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - All Media Types, Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Bittersweet, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsuomi/pseuds/rainbowsuomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Credo di essere una di quelle persone costantemente innamorate del buio.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercurio fra le dita

“Perchè mi attraggono sempre le cose più tristi, Sixsmith?”  
Ho la testa appoggiata al tuo petto, e le prime luci dell'alba mi fanno socchiudere gli occhi. Conosci bene questa mia irrazionale tendenza al melodramma subito dopo i nostri atti d'amore, e l'hai sempre sopportata – e forse alimentata – e stavolta mi guardi un po' più preoccupato del solito, credo, mentre mi giro e mi sdraio di nuovo su di te, petto contro petto. La luce fa sembrare i tuoi capelli miele filato, ci passo le dita, mi meraviglio vagamente della loro morbidezza. Non sono né miele, né oro, né ottone. 

Mi guardi, più preoccupato del solito: le tue occhiate tra le lenzuola sono solitamente pigre, sazie di contatti e di quell'ovattata pesantezza che arriva dopo l'amplesso, e tinte solo di una punta un po' più scura di inquietudine; stavolta aggrotti la fronte, sei corrucciato, hai le labbra socchiuse e ancora arrossate, vorrei baciarle ma mi trattengo, e sorrido. 

In momenti come questi mi rendo conto della realtà del tuo amore per me e di quanto io, ingrato bastardo, non lo meriti, e probabilmente non lo apprezzi e comprenda del tutto.

“La mia vita è piuttosto felice – tralasciamo l'aspetto economico, lo sai che non mi importa granchè.” mormoro, e lascio che le mie dita ti sfiorino le tempie e liscino la preoccupazione sulla tua fronte, passino sugli zigomi e disegnino il contorno della tua bocca ancora umida.  
Ho te, splendido scienziato, razionale e coscienzioso, mia roccia, mio scoglio; ho la mia musica – sono la mia musica -, e possiedo una libertà incredibile, sovraumana, che mi illumina e mi rende fastidiosamente orgoglioso e supponente.   
Probabilmente anche ai tuoi occhi, Sixsmith.

“Credo di essere una di quelle persone costantemente innamorate del buio.” continuo, e il mio tono si rompe, si affievolisce. Il mio tocco continua tremante e percorre le tue clavicole un po' sporgenti, il petto, e lì la mia mano si ferma, distesa. Ti tengo simbolicamente fermo, sul letto, ma so perfettamente che non te ne andrai in ogni caso, e la consapevolezza della tua dipendenza verso di me mi provoca sentimenti contrastanti.   
Dipendenza.   
Dipendi da me?  
Dipende da me?  
Credo di sì.

“E della morte, anche. Forse.” “Non dire queste cose, ti prego.”   
Mi ammonisci, e io ti guardo. Ho gli occhi lucidi?  
“Morirò giovane. Non riesco a immaginarmi nel futuro. Se non in un futuro estremamente prossimo. Domani notte la vedo bene, ci vedo entrambi.”   
Ti bacio, socchiudo le labbra sulle tue, e tu mormori, pianissimo, di smetterla, basta.   
Io non dico più una parola, e tu mi dici che mi ami. 

Io non dico più una parola.


End file.
